


The Mutiny on the Bounty

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cabin Boy! Nico, Captain! Percy, M/M, Mutiny, Sailors and adventure, The Bounty Mutiny, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, a pickpocket is picked from the streets by a naval captain about to set sail. The poor boy is about to embark on an adventure of extraordinary hardship and gain companionship from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutiny on the Bounty

Nico Di Angelo slipped through the crowded streets of Portsmouth town, the masses of market day shoppers, trades men, on-leave sailors and gentlemen created a cacophony of cries in the seething mass of humanity. The smell from the sewers, unwashed sailors and rotten waste filled the air with a sickening sweet stench.

To many people this would be a sickening experience to be caught in the rancid crowds. To young Nico Portsmouth was home. His mother, an Italian merchant’s runaway daughter, had died when he was naught but a babe. His sister passed shortly after of polio. Nico had never met his father, a sailor by all accounts as the man was, for all Nico's life, at sea. Nico orphaned at birth was a pickpocket, a street urchin and a vagabond. If caught he would likely face a month in the county Gaol. Nico didn’t fancy that fate much.

As the day’s sun reached 10 o’clock Nico slipped from the crowd and crept towards his first victim. A man in the dress of a gentleman stood admiring a looking glass in the window of one of the old street front shops. As the man peered forward through the swirled, murky glass of the shops grubby window, Nico took his chance. Deft fingers slipped into the unwary man’s overcoat pocket, grasping his thick wallet and slyly retreating. Nico was about to make his escape when a strong hand grasped his arm in an iron grip. Nico turned with fear in his eyes to find himself trapped by his would be victim. Nico cursed inwardly and looked up at the man warily, fearful of a beating or worse. The man, upon further inspection wore the navy blue coat and white breeches and leather boots. The braiding and insignia on his uniform set him out as a first lieutenant in the Royal Navy, the smart uniform barely hid a pair of strong arms and a muscular yet lean chest. In the man’s face, wild unruly black hair escaped a tricorn hat, blue-green eyes danced with amusement like the sea and a wide grin split the young man’s face. At Nico's estimation the lieutenant was about 25 to his 14 years. 

“What have we here then?” Percy looked down inquisitively at Nico his eyes alight with mirth.

“Mmm… Sorry Sir.” Nico murmured looking down dejectedly and releasing his hold on the man’s wallet, allowing it to be eased back into the man’s pocket.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I know I’m hungry, do you fancy some lunch?” the man said, looking kindly down at Nico.

Nico's eyes lit up in wonder then suspicion but he was forced to nod his ascent as his stomach growled treacherously. 

“I’m Percy by the way. First lieutenant Percy Jackson.” The man said as he led Nico into a small alehouse, full of naval officers and other ranks.

A man at the far side cried out “that you Jackson, picking up another stray”. The room erupted in derisive laughter at this.

Nico puffed out his chest in indignation.

Percy retorted “ I’m sure my young companion would call you out for a duel to defend his honour, but your too drunk to be worthy competition for him.” 

The room erupted in even more rapturous laughter at this and Percy led Nico to a seat by a window. A barmaid walked over, giving Percy a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek before taking their order. Nico looked around the room with curiosity at the array of officers in the room.

Soon their food arrived. Nico had to admit Percy was good company; the man bought Nico a hot pie and many refills of his glass and kept the atmosphere at the table light with petty jests and tales of adventure and glory. Nico sat awestruck as Percy told Nico of his adventures with Captain Cook. After the meal was over Percy paid then led Nico outside. He walked the boy down towards the dockyards then turned to the small boy.

“Nico, I wish to offer you a chance, if you dare take it. I am to command the Bounty, that ship o’wer yonder, it leaves on the afternoon tide, and I wondered if you would like to be my cabin boy. I understand if you don’t want the job, if you have family or friends here. If you refuse I will give you 10 shillings and you’ll be free to go. I only ask as the navy has seen the making of many a fine lad like you.”

Nico stood stock still in shock. The offer was a momentous deal. Even if he refused 10 shillings was enough to live by for at least a twelvemonth. 

“I don’t have any family, so Yes, I would love to… Sir” Nico cried before wrapping his arms around Percy in a hug.

Percy chuckled softly, patting the boy upon his head. The tan boy before him was an enigma to Percy, he was too dark to be British, maybe Italian, and he was skinny to the extreme, probably an urchin then. But whatever it was about the boy, whether his hazel eyes, still full of curiosity or his exotic features, Percy found himself intrigued with the boy.

“Just remember, aboard the ship, you’ll have to call me Sir, at least in public, and the crew probably wouldn’t like you hugging me quite so much, not on deck certainly, so you know I am not a full captain as a ship as small as the bounty doesn’t warrant one, but I am still the ship’s captain so will be addressed as such.” Percy said gently, patting Nico's back once more, before leading him to a boat. The Lieutenant lifted the boy into the boat and two burly sailors rowed them out to the Bounty.

Compared to the great 1st rate ships of the Line in the Harbour, the battleships and frigates, the Bounty was comparatively small. Nico was carried up the rope ladder and onto the deck by Percy before being put down on the main deck in front of a crowd of curious sailors and officers. Nico blushed furiously and Percy's grinned as he brushed himself down.

“Mr Castellan, could you escort my new cabin boy, Nico, to his bunk please.” Percy said, despite the questioning tone Nico could sense the order behind the words.

A handsome tall blond man of a little over Percy's age with a deep mottled scar running the length of his cheek grasped Nico harshly by the shoulder and with a story expression, led/dragged the skinny boy to the rear of the ship, into the officers’ quarters. There in a wide point at the end of the corridor, just outside the captain’s door was a bed. Nico's bed for the next however many months. Nico laid down on the bed to the dismay then scorn of the ships second lieutenant Mr castellan. The mans scared face twisted into a sneering twisted expression. Nico stuck out his tongue at the man. Nico grinned cheekily at the mans shocked expression as it quickly turned to irritation before he danced off to the main deck, hearing the heavy steps of the second lieutenant as he cursed loudly behind him. Nico arrived in time to watch as the ship cleared the harbour and began to bob and roll in the swell of the English Channel. Nico felt his stomach heave. He scrambled to the side of the ship, his stomach in his throat as he began to retch up his guts overboard. A chorus of yells and laughter went up behind him. Nico ignored it, so wrapped up in his own misery. Hours later, feeling sick as a dog, but now with a stomach empty of possible projectiles and in a state of exhaustion near to comatose, Nico remembered strong arms lifting him gently and carrying him, in a strong embrace, to his bunk. Over the next few days Nico was barely lucid. He remembers on those few occasions though, a familiar presence, strong hands wiping the sweat from his brow with a damp cloth, and patting him softly on the head while murmuring encouragement to him.

 

It was a few days later and the ship had cleared the English channel and was now somewhere near the coast of Spain when Nico awoke from his sickness induced slumber. He stood up on weary legs and stumbled almost aimlessly into the captain’s quarters. He straightened in shock when the captain and his other officers straightened in their seats and stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and irritation. 

“Sorry to interrupt you Sir. I just wished to inform you I am now able to resume my duty” Nico said, swaying slightly upon weak legs.

Percy looked at him with a mixture of scepticism and amusement. “Alright Nico, go to the cook and fetch us some hot water for tea. It’s good to see you well my boy.”

Nico blushed as the other officers chuckled before turning and stumbling from the room with a quick “sir”.

Nico walked the short distance to the Cookhouse on board. Inside a tanned man with curly brown hair and a goatee looked at him with amusement as he stumbled into the room.

“I’m Grover, the cook” the Man said.

“I’m Nico, the cabin Boy” Nico replied. “The captain wanted hot water for tea”

“I’ve some here on the boil, if I’m ever not here just fetch it from there” Grover said, a kindly smile on his face.

Nico grasped the Pot and filling a kettle with the steaming water before striding from the room with a cheerful nod to the captain.

Nico walked into the captain’s quarters to find it in a state of tense silence.

The captain glared at Mr Castellan. Alabaster, the ships master stood beside the second lieutenant. Opposite the ships Botanist, surgeon and other officers stood with the captain. When they noticed Nico's presence they seemed to calm. The captain brought out tea leaves and Nico began to brew the tea. Mr Castellan and Alabaster stormed out, followed by the rest. The captain slumped down in his chair almost defeated looking.

As Nico poured the captain tea, Percy removed a second cup and offered it to Nico. The young boy sat down beside the captain and poured himself some of the tea. 

“So, Nico, do you know of our mission yet?” Percy asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

“No sir” Nico replied.

“I’ll tell you now, you’ll find out soon anyway. We are under orders to sail to an island in the Pacific Ocean, an island I visited with Captain Cook, and collect samples of a special plant that grows there, it’s called a bread fruit. It is vital to our colonies in the Americas. That is our mission”

Nico spent a few hours as Percy showed him the plans for their mission, maps and charts, and told him of the wonders of the island, warning him however of the easy virtue of the women there. Nico blushed profusely at this.

It was many months later that they reached the island.

It was like a place from the mind’s eye. Golden sands surrounded by aquamarine seas gave way to lush fertile palm forests as the land gently sloped towards the islands hilly interior. On the beach peaceful natives stood waving and shouting in varying states of improper dress, certainly for a civilised people, the captain led a jolly boat ashore, with his senior officers and Nico. Nico was shocked to be included. He sat beside the captain as they were rowed ashore. The captain met the Chieftain and they chattered away, the chief in broken English, in the manner of old friends. Later the rest of the men aboard, bar a small party of watchmen were allowed ashore. The men set up camp and lounged on the beach as processions of half-naked native women passed by to hoards cries and wolf whistles. The next day the ships botanist, Mr Chase, organised the men to create nurseries to grow the bread fruits and parties of men under the midshipmen the Stoll brothers went out in search of the illusive plants. Nico, as the captain’s servant spent his days exploring with Percy in the hills that soared above the beaches and the rest of the time lazing on the beach avoiding the over amorous embraces of the native women, for fear he would show himself for what he was truly.

It was on one particular adventure into the hills above the native village that Percy asked him:

“Nico… I was wondering, Ehmm do you not like women… it’s just that unlike the rest of my crew  
. YOU in particular avoid the native women and I just wondered.” Percy stuttered.

Nico looked into Percy's eyes in shock. An icy hand clutched his heart as panic swam in his eyes. 

“sir…” Nico cried pleadingly “If you’re going to execute me for my preferences, do it up here, not on the ship, before the men… please. I’d like to go with a little dignity left. Not as a public charade. Please… if I was ever considered favourably by you!”. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shuddered in fear.

“Nico, Nico, Nico. Do you seriously think that little of me…? I would execute you for this… why then I would have to execute myself, and Mr Castellan and probably a fair few of the crew as well” Percy said, a hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

“But sir… isn’t it the law?” Nico murmured quietly.

“What is the law in the face of love and life?” Percy asked in amusement.

Nico's heart fluttered as Percy took his face in his strong hands and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss to the small boy’s lips. Nico mewed in surprise then kissed back with an innocent yet enthusiastic gusto.

After a few moments Percy straightened up and with a pat to Nico's back they set off once again for the hills summit.

There carved upon a tree trunk were the words:

“Captain Cook and Midshipman Percy Jackson,  
Discovered this spot   
In the year…..”  
The message was obscured slightly with the growth of moss and vine but could be seen clearly still.  
Percy handed Nico his Knife and sat back to watch as Nico carved his own message.

“Captain Percy Jackson and Cabin Boy Nico Di Angelo,  
Visited this spot  
In the year 1789 on the 28th April”

 

After finishing the message, Nico walked over and sat on Percy's lap. Strong arms enveloped him and Nico curled into the others warm embrace. Percy gently stroked behind Nico's ears as the boy slumbered on his lad, earning him adorable keening from the small boy who sprawled kitten like atop him.

After a few hours of dozing and walking they returned to camp.

 

It was but a few weeks later that the bread fruit were collected and loaded and the ship ready to depart. Nico never noticed the trouble brewing until it was too late. The men had been surly about leaving the island paradise but sailors were habitual complainers so Nico took no notice.

It was about a day after the island disappeared from site. Nico was lounging on his bunk. His eyes shut in rest when he heard a crash beside him and watched as a hoard of sailors led by Mr Castellan stormed into the Captains quarters and seized the man. Percy looked both shocked and furious as he was dragged past Nico, clutching the ships log and his charts. He was dragged up to the main deck. Nico himself followed close behind. On deck the ship’s crew stood in mutinous uproar. Percy was led to the ships side where he was told he would be given one of the jolly boats and some bread and water.

Percy made a final plea for his crews’ loyalty. “Remember men, your oath to king and Country, your wives and sons at home in Britain, remember you are the king’s men. If you mutiny you will be less than men, you will become like this dishonourable cur Castellan. Remember your duty my men, who will go with me?”

Percy stood by the ladder down to the waiting jolly boat. The ships carpenter and craftsman Leo Valdez strode forwards, followed by the botanist, Mr Chase and the Surgeon, Will Apollo. 

“What about you, the Midshipmen Stoll?” Percy cried.

“We’re with Mr Castellan Sir.” The brothers cried in unison.

“And you Nico?” Percy cried dejectedly. 

Nico looked from the captain to Mr Castellan. There was no decision to make. He strode towards Castellan, he saw the pain in Percy’s eyes. Saw him visibly deflate. Nico stood before Mr Castellan. His hand clenched into a fist. Nico struck the mutineer with an upper cut to the jaw before dancing away and leaping past Percy into the Jolly boat, Percy with a whoop of jubilation quickly followed him.

The men huddled cramped in the Jolly boat as the ship sailed away. It was to be a long voyage.

 

46 days later. 46 days in an open topped boat, rowing across the Pacific Ocean towards Timor. 46 days of lashing rain, scorching heat and meagre rations. 46 days of cannibals. Of starvation and dehydration. Of delirium. They’d lost Mr Chase to cannibals 

Nico was at the end of his tether. A skinny boy when they set out from Portsmouth, he could now run a finger between each rib, his skin hung off him like a loose shirt. He couldn’t find the will to go on. He couldn’t stomach their meagre rations and faded in and out of consciousness. At some point he was taken of his place at the oars and laid out on the bench across the captains knees. Someone had noticed he had ceased to eat or drink. Throwing his scrap of bread overboard, so sickened at its sight was he. Gentle hands firmly held his face and Nico felt Percy try to make him eat a piece of bread. Nico shut his teeth tight in protest, his stomach churning. Those strong hands pried open his lips and forced his to chew and swallow the bread and a little water.

Then Nico faded back into oblivion. Before he lost all consciousness Nico heard a voice in the background. “But captain, those were your own rations!”

Then blackness.

 

It was three days later. Two days since they had reached Timor when Nico finally awoke from his delirium. 3,618 nautical miles since they were thrown off the bounty. Nico awoke to find himself in soft white sheets. He thought at first he was in heaven. He felt a body next to his own shift. Not heaven then. He twisted round to see Percy lying next to him. A strong arm wrapped possessively around his narrow waist. Nico watched at the man’s eyelids fluttered then a pair of out of focus green eyes stared at him. When Percy managed to focus his bleary eyes he spotted the object of his past few days work was alive and awake. Percy pulled Nico closer and pressed a kiss to the boy’s nose before smothering the boy in a flurry of kisses.

 

It was almost three months later that they arrived back in England.

Over the passing weeks Nico saw little of Percy as they stood as witnesses in an inquiry into the mutiny. Nico was held in a house near the admiralty building; Percy was staying in his manor.

When the inquiry finally ruled in Percy's favour, Nico was there. He caught Percy's exuberant gaze as the cheered at the verdict. Nico could not get near his captain as a crowd of Percy's fellow officers carried him aloft outside. Nico walked from the courtroom with an expression of downcast gloom as he emerged into the bitter winds of Britain. He was still a little unused to the dry land and stumbled into someone as soon as he was out the door. He found himself in the strong arms of Percy completely enveloped in the tall man’s warm embrace. Nico looked up to see the light once again dancing in Percy's eyes. Nico blushed as Percy picked him up and carried him, bridal style, to an awaiting carriage. 

 

Later that day Nico found himself in Percy’s house. Or rather manor.

It was an enormous country house, built on a wide estate filled with ancient oak trees and ornamental pools. Nico was led into the house by a rather animated Percy. The man led him upstairs, past curious servants and massive paintings to a huge bedroom with a four poster bed.

Percy pushed Nico inside and closed the door.

“Nico, I want you to listen to me, and then decide what you want. I’m going to retire from the navy. I’ve had enough of sailors and ships for a lifetime. I was wondering if you would like to live here with me, Over the past almost year I came to know you, and love you. I know that’s illegal but c’est La vie. I want to know, could you love me?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes to everything, I love you. Oh I do I do I do.” Nico cried, leaping from the bed and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. 

Percy held Nico in his arms, lifting the boy so Nico's hips slipped around Percy's waist. They stayed that way for a few seconds face to face until Percy leaned in for a kiss. Smouldering soft lips brushed his and Nico opened his mouth to gasp, only for it to be invaded by Percy's tongue doing sinful things to his own. Nico moaned into Percy's mouth only to squeak when Percy's hands slipped into his breeches, groping his arse with two hands.

 

Nico moaned louder as Percy laid the smaller boy back on the bed and crawled over him, straddling Nico’s hips and grinding their erections together. Nico groaned loudly as the friction against his member was too much yet not enough. Percy obviously felt similar as he knelt back, pulled of his shirt before doing the same for Nico. Nico moaned sinfully as Percy tweaked his nipples and stroked his chest. Nico ran his hands across the broad expanse of Percy’s chest, noting the small pale scars that appeared across the boy’s flawless tanned chest. Percy then tugged of his breeches to reveal his muscular thighs. Nico was caught in a dreamlike state, staring at the god before him; he hardly noticed Percy tugging his breeches and underwear off Nico only stared more when Percy tugged off his own undergarments to reveal his eight inch dick. Nico’s mouth watered. Percy knelt atop Nico, straddling the boy as Nico pulled leaned forwards and planted a kiss to Percy's tip. Percy groaned, his hips bucking forwards. Nico took this as a sign and bobbed his head further down Percy's dick. Percy threaded a hand into Nico's hair and the older boy began thrusting into Nico's tight hot wet mouth, roughly slamming his cock, deep into the boy’s throat. Nico gagged a little but enjoyed the rough slamming of his throat by Percy, the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth, and the feeling of control he felt as the older boy lost control, moaning loudly and thrusting harder into Nico’s mouth, pressing the boys nose into his pubes as he thrust upwards. Percy continued thrusting, occasionally pushing down into Nico’s throat until the boy gagged until he felt near completion. Percy pulled back from Nico, the smaller boy giving a hum of disappointment.

“Have you ever done this?” Percy asked staring brazenly at Nico while allowing a spit slicked finger to slide down the boy’s back and into the crease of his arse. Nico shook his head. Percy’s finger circled Nico's entrance, the boy shuddered as Percy prodded his tight hole, his finger dipping into the boy, drawing a groan from the Nico. Nico shuddered, Percy's finger breached his entrance, slipping through the tight ring of muscle, a burning sensation ensued and Nico's erection waned. His face screwed up as he tried in vain to hide his discomfort. Percy saw the boy’s pain evident on his face, he pushed the finger in deeper until he brushed a knot inside, the boy bellow him writhed and gasped, thrusting his hips backwards onto Percy’s finger. Percy added another finger. Nico felt momentary discomfort at the intrusion but the pleasure quickly returned. Another finger was soon added, when Percy decided Nico was suitably loosened he removed his fingers. Nico whined at the feeling of emptiness in his arse. Uncomfortable and unfulfilled. Nico gave out a pitiful plea for Percy with puppy eyes and a childish pout.

Percy positioned himself below Nico’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Percy’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tinny frame. Nico hung limply too his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy. Nico murmured as he fell asleep. Percy chuckled at his friend, Cabin boy and lover dozed off in his arms. Percy resolved Nico would never know the hardships, of the likes the small boy had thus far experienced, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on the Book 'Mutiny on the Bounty' ny John Boyne.  
> Percy- captain Bligh  
> Nico- John jacob turnstile  
> Luke Castellan- Mr christian  
> Mr Chase- Mr Nelson  
> Grover- Mr Hall
> 
> i have omitted numerous characters for lack of an appropriate Percy jackson character to play them


End file.
